The Fish Demons
by Sweet Possum
Summary: the gain runs into an unsual girl, who is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first real InuYasha fic! Now remember I may not be good with this right now, so spare me.**

**Ok, this story is about the gang meeting somebody new. She's about 11 years old, so older then Shippo, yet younger then the rest. She has black hair that goes half way down her back, and two pony tails on the side. She has blue eyes. Her robe his yellow with purple stripes going across. You'll find out more about her in the story!**

**Chapter 1**: **The girl**

Shippo, playful little fox demon ran through the forest of his own time. He laughed, as he continued chasing a butterfly through the sunny day.

The butterfly finally landed on a flower, holding still, causing Shippo to get his evil chuckle in, and sneak up on the insect. He quietly crawled up to it, and finally pounced, when the butterfly ran away.

Shippo stood there, watching the butterfly fly away, when he looked ahead where the stream was. "Huh?" He saw some figure in the distance, so he curiously walked over.

"Uh....excuse me," the fox demon started.

The figure turned it's head, and looked at him curiously.

Shippo was shocked. It was a young girl, who seemed a bit lonely and sad. And...she was soaked. "Are you alright?"

She seemed a bit scared. "Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"I'm..Shippo."

The young girl then started to realized that Shippo was no threat to her. So she just turned her head back to the water.

"Umm...are you ok? You're awfully wet."

"I'm fine. Please go away."

_Huh? What's wrong with this girl? Where did she come from?_

"Please, I just want to be left alone."

"Uhh..." Shippo turned around, and ran away.

**Kaede's place**

"Alright, lunch is ready," Kagome happily said, as she brought the food out that she cooked, and sat it down for her friends.

"It better not be anything spicy," InuYasha said in a grumpy tone.

"It's not. It's my perfectly good noodles that you like."

The half demon gasped with excitement, and started eating all his lunch.

"Thank you, Kagome," Sango kindly said.

"You're welcome. Where's Shippo. He loves lunch time."

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called.

Kagome gasped, as she turned around, and saw Shippo running over. "Shippo."

"InuYasha! Miroku! Sango!"

"What is it?"

The child finally got to them. "It's a girl. She's really lonely, and I tried to help her, but she wanted to be left alone. It looks like something awful happened to her.

Miroku stood up. "Leave the way, Shippo. We must help this girl."

"You just wanna flirt with her," Sango angrily said.

"I didn't think such thing."

"You guys!" Shippo cried! "Come on!" He ran off.

"Wait up!" Kagome yelled, as she ran after him.

"There she is," Shippo said as he pointed to the girl, who was still at the stream.

"Oh my," Sango said.

Kagome rushed over to the girl. "Hey, are you alright?"

The girl turned around to face the teenager. She then found Kagome kneeling down to her. "You need help."

"No I don't," she nervously replied. "I'm waiting for my father."

"Where is your father?"

"I...I don't know. Just...go."

"Well...she seems to be fine," InuYasha said. "Lets go back to lunch."

Kagome turned her head toward the half breed. "InuYasha! She needs help! Can't you see that she's lonely and scared?!"

"Hmm," InuYasha crossed his arms, not wanting to admit that Kagome was right.

"Come with me. We can get you dried up."

The young girl stared at Kagome for a while, but decided to come with her. So she did.

Everybody got the girl settled in, with a blanket wrapped around her, as a fire was in front of her. "So what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Yuuka," she answered.

"Where did you come from?" Sango asked.

"Around here. I was waiting for my father to come back. But he hasn't come for a few days now."

"So who is your father?" InuYasha asked.

"He's just...my father."

InuYasha grew curious.

"Well, you shouldn't be out there all alone," Miroku said. "It's dangerous."

"Yeah," said Kagome, "it's a good thing Shippo found you."

Shippo was staring at Yuuka. _She sure is pretty._

Yuuka suddenly started to cough. So Kagome ran in to get her some water. "Here you go, Yuuka."

She took the cup, and started gulping it down. "Thank you very much. But...my father will be very worried about me. I should go."

"No, stay here," said Kagome.

"No. It's not my place."

"You should at least spend one night over," said Sango.

"Please, Yuuka," Kagome said. "One night."

There was silence. "All right," the girl answered.

InuYasha grew concerned. _I don't like this at all. I sent that this girl is trouble. Maybe it's best that she goes._ InuYasha then saw that everyone was heading inside. So he knew that Yuuka was staying for the night. _I guess one night couldn't hurt. But she needs to leave tomorrow._

**So...yeah, that was my first chapter. Please review. If I don't get any reviews, that means nobody likes my story, and I wouldn't want to write it. **


	2. Chapter 2: What was that?

**Chapter 2: What was that?**

After Kagome woke up the next morning, she noticed that Yuuka had gone outside alone. So she got up, and went out to sit with her. "Hey," the 15 year old started. "You alright?"

"Yeah," the young girl replied, not giving eye contact.

"So....what is your father doing right now?"

Yuuka was silence for a few seconds, but finally spoke. "He's helping."

Kagome grew confused. "Helping what?"

Yuuka turned to Kagome, finally making eye contact. "Helping our neighbors with the destruction they have gotten. Helping their homes come back to life after getting destroyed."

Kagome gasped. Somebody ruined Yuuka's neighbors' homes? "Oh...who would do such a thing?"

"People. They're so cruel."

"People ARE cruel. That's very nice of your father to help."

Yuuka nodded.

There was a ten second silence. "So...what happened to you last night. You looked horrible."

"I just...really missed my father. That's all."

"Oh. I miss my family, too."

Yuuka looked at Kagome curiously, but decided to let it go. She looked up at the sun, which started to shine bright, making it very hot. "I..have to go now."

"So soon?"

The girl nodded.

"Stay at least for breakfast."

The heat grew, and Yuuka looked down at her arm, which she started scratching.

Kagome looked down at her arm. "Are you ok? That's some rash you got there."

"I'm fine. I...I gotta go now." She ran off.

Kagome gasped. _She's going by herself? But she can't. And...why was her skin so sensitive to the heat?_ _What was that?_

**Ok...why aren't people reviewing this story? Is it really that bad? Well I decided that it's not going to be a super long one. It's going to be like it's an episode. Hope you can review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The attack

**Chapter 3: The attack**

"Yuuka! Yuuka wait!" Shippo cried as he ran after the girl on his hands and feet.

The girl stopped and turned around to face the fox demon curiously. "Hm?"

"Yuuka, please don't go." Shippo was now standing on his two feet, and he looked down with a sad look on his face.

Yuuka looked behind her, where the stream was, and she struggled, not wanting Shippo to feel bad, but she felt she couldn't stay. She turned back to Shippo.

"Please stay with us, Yuuka. You're so lonely."

"I..I can't stay."

Shippo gasped. "But..but why?"

The young girl was silent, not knowing what to say. "I..don't belong."

"Huh?" Shippo then grinned. "It's ok, Yuuka. You don't have to feel betrayed."

"Huh?"

"I know you must feel different. But all of us are different. Just look at InuYasha. He's a half demon, and I'm a full demon, despite that I'm much younger then him. And Sango. She's a demon slayer, and her brother is under evil control. Miroku, well...he's the only monk here. And...then there's Kagome. She's the only human from the era in the future."

Yuuka was silent, stunned at everything Shippo had told her. It made her feel a little better, since she knew she was different and wasn't the only one. But...

"So come stay with us, Yuuka. We promise we'll take good care of you." Shippo put up his hand, ready for her to put hers in his.

Yuuka turned her head. "But...my father."

"Oh. You're father. Is he alright?"

"I...I don't know."

"I think it's best for you to know. My father's dead."

Yuuka gave him a shocking look.

"It's good for me to know, though. Now that I know, I don't have to keep looking for him. Where's your father from?"

Yuuka was silent as she looked down at the stream.

Shippo was concerned at her silence. "Yuuka?"

All of a sudden, something big jumped out of the water, causing a loud noise.

"Ahh!" the fox demon cried. "A demon!"

The demon was gigantic, with glowing red eyes, and it's body was the shape of a worm. It had sharp teeth, too.

Yuuka gasped.

"Hang on Yuuka, I'll protect you." the young demon stood in front of Yuuka, showing a threatening look to the demon, even though he was really scared. _Oh no, what am I doing?_

The demon started to charge, making Shippo scream, and pushing Yuuka out of the way. "Run Yuuka!"

The demon missed, then finding somebody else charging. "SAW STEELER!"

InuYasha scratched the demon, causing it to scream. InuYasha stood on the ground, watching the worm in scream pain, but it looked back down. "Huh?" the half breed wondered. "Why is it still up?"

The demon roared, and attached, but missed again after InuYasha jumped backwards. He then got hit by the tail of the demon, and he fell on his back.

"InuYasha!" Shippo cried as he and Yuuka ran over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Looks like I'm going to have to use Testiagah for this. He stood up, drew his sword, as he transformed. "Are you ready demon?"

The giant worm roared again, started to attack.

InuYasha through his sword down. "WIND SCAR!"

But the demon jumped up and back into the water.

"Huh?" The half-demon ran up to the stream and looked down, only seeing his reflection.

"Where did it go?" Shippo asked, afraid.

InuYasha kept staring down, but then turned around. "You two go..."

BANG! The demon jumped out of the water again, and pushed InuYasha away toward the others.

"InuYasha!" Shippo cried.

Yuuka put her hand on InuYash'a shouder, trying to see if he wasn't hurt.

The worm demon then looked down, getting ready to attack.

InuYasha looked ahead where the big demon was. "My Testiagha."

The demon then attacked, which made Shippo scream, and InuYasha in shock.

"ROAR!"

Shippo's eyes were shut, but was shocked because he didn't feel any pain or death. He curiously opened his eyes, and was shocked. He felt he was underwater, because he was wet. He looked at InuYasha, who was curious, and the half breed and fox demon both looked at Yuuka, who's arms were up in the air.

They realized they were in some kind of barrier, but it was water. They looked up, seeing that the demon was trying to break through, but it couldn't, causing watery sounds.

Shippo grew scared and made a soft wince, as InuYasha was quiet.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all ran over. "It's a demon!" Miroku exclaimed.

"InuYasha! Shippo!" Kagome cried as she looked over at the barrier.

"I'll take care of this. WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku unleashed his black hole, which started to suck up the demon, and it worked.

Yuuka put her arms down, which caused the barrier to pop, water splashing everywhere, causing Shippo and InuYasha to cough.

Kagome ran over. "InuYasha! Shippo!" She finally got to her wet friends. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," InuYasha answered as he stood up.

Sango and Miroku ran over. "What happened?" Sango asked.

"Yuuka saved us!" Shippo exclaimed, looking at the young girl.

"Huh?" Kagome asked. She could then tell that Yuuka had some weird fins growing out of her arms.

InuYasha looked over and saw them, too. "Hm. A demon. I knew there was something wrong with her."

"Huh? InuYasha!"

"I sensed it!"

"Sit boy!"

BANG!

Kagome slowly walked up to the wet Yuuka. "Are you...really a demon?"

Yuuka looked down with a sigh. "I'm sorry. But...I didn't want you to know because I was afraid you would be afraid and try to hurt me. And...I needed to be near the water."

"So you're a fish demon?" Shippo asked.

"Eel demon."

The others could tell that electricity was going all over Yuuka's wet body.

_She IS an eel, _Shippo thought.

"So...you're no threat to us?" Sango asked.

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked angrily. "Just look at her!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried. "Can't you sense that there is no danger around her?"

"Yeah, you have a very sensitive nose," Shippo said.

"Sorry," InuYasha answered, his teeth clenched. "But I sense trouble around her."

Kagome looked back at Yuuka. _She looks so innocent. She can't be trouble. But..InuYasha...he can sense anything. What's going on really?_

InuYasha turned around with his arms crossed. "I say we go, leaving her. It's not safe." He walked off, as Miroku and Sango did as well.

Kagome and Shippo, though, stayed there, looking at the sad girl, which of course, the electricity finally banished.

"Kagome! Shippo!" InuYasha called from a head.

"Huh?" Kagome struggled.

"We can't just leave her here, Kagome," said Shippo.

"I...I know. I don't see anything wrong with her."

"Of course not! She's nice!"

Kagome walked up to Yuuka, who back up a bit. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Where are you from?"

Yuuka pointed to the stream, as Kagome and Shippo looked as well.

Kagome was so confused. How could somebody so young and innocent be a threat. She looked back at her. "InuYasha senses that you're trouble. He has a very sharp nose. But....to me...you're not dangerous."

Yuuka looked down and shrugged.

"Where's your dad, Yuuka?"

"I don't know. I told you he's been gone for a couple of days."

"Can you tell me where he went?"

"Mm." Yuuka looked away. "I know what his plan was. But I don't know where he is now."

_Poor girl, _Shippo thought. _She's so lonely._

"What was his plan?" Kagome asked.

"His plan," Yuuka started, "was to get rid of the evil demons that threatened to kill me. There are three of them. He was to kill them. But...it usually doesn't take him this long."

"Evil demons?" Shippo asked, afraid.

"Oh boy," said Kagome. "I think you need to come with us, Yuuka. Demons are a threat to all of us. You must come so you can tell us more about it."

"I...don't know. You're friends don't seem to like me."

"It's ok. I can convince Miroku and Sango. And if InuYasha doesn't agree to this, lets just say he'll have a bad back." She glared, looking back in the direction he went.

"I don't know." The young girl turned around.

"Yuuka. If you come with us. I promise we'll help you get your dad back."

Yuuka turned around. It took her a while, but she finally nodded, and walked with Kagome and Shippo.

"Don't worry," said Shippo, "everything is going to be alright."

**I hope that was a good chapter. Nobody seems to be reviewing. Probably because it's not good enough? If it's not, please review me to give me some help or suggestions. Just give me the truth.**


	4. Chapter 4: The story

**Chapter 4: The story**

"What's taking them so long?" InuYasha wined.

"Be patient, InuYasha," said Miroku.

"Hpm." The half-breed pouted. _They better not interacting with..._ "Huh?"

Kagome and Shippo were walking over from up ahead, but also Yuuka along with them.

Miroku and Sango were both shocked as well, but they didn't say anything.

"Kagome!" InuYasha exclaimed. "What are you doing bringing that evil demon back with you?!"

"She's not evil, ok," Kagome replied with a glare.

"What did I just got done saying back there..."

"InuYasha!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped over and grabbed a hold of InuYasha's robe. "She can't be evil because of your sharp nose! You've probably been use to it so much and thought she was evil! Be respectful!" He let go and walked back over to Kagome and Yuuka.

"Hmp. Kagome..."

"Listen InuYasha!" Kagome interrupted.

InuYasha grew scared from the angry tone of Kagome's voice.

"Yuuka here, has something to say. Something important that may affect all of us."

"What, is she gonna confess?"

"Sit!"

BANG!

Miroku then stepped forward. "What is it, young women?"

Yuuka sighed. "My dad knows of demons."

Everyone gasped as InuYasha stood up. "I knew it!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed. "Please Yuuka, continue."

Yuuka nodded. "There are three demons...well...two demons now since you already killed that one. But, there are now two demons that my father went after, because they threatened to kill me."

Sango gasped. "How come?"

"Because my father had some relationship with them. Yes, they were friends, but then they got terribly jealous of my father. I guess it was because he was better looking than them. So they hated them and said they would kill me. So he told me to stay a few days go, and he went off to kill them so they won't hurt me. But he hasn't returned. It usually only takes him a few hours."

"So what you're saying is," Miroku replied, "These demons that your father knew are coming after you. And..you're in terrible danger."

_Oh Yuuka, _Shippo replied. _If your father is that successful and still alive he would have come back by now. But...he hasn't come back._

"Yes," Yuuka replied to Miroku. "And..."

"Yes of course," said InuYasha. "You were involved which such evil demons. That we shouldn't be near. All because of you...erahh!" He walked off.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried as she ran after them.

"I don't mean any harm really," Yuuka told the others who still remained.

"You're really shy," said Sango with a smile.

"No. I'm not shy. I'm just sad. I miss my father. If...it was like every other day, you'd be surprised."

"Very pretty, too," said Miroku, although causing Sango to hit him on the head with her boomerang bone.

"InuYasha! Stop!" Kagome shouted

The half-breed stopped. "Don't come after me, Kagome!"

Kagome stopped. "But..InuYasha...where are you going?"

"For a walk." He turned his head back the other way.

"But...InuYasha."

"Stop! I want it to be quiet...so I can think of ways to get that demon away from you."

"Huh? But InuYasha, I'M the one who let her come! It was me, not her! She didn't even want to come!"

InuYasha turned back to her. "Then you should have let her be! When I sense something, I know when it's bad or good. And this one is bad."

"But...she's only a little girl."

"So what. Size doesn't matter."

"Why are you so serious about this! You should at least give her a chance!"

"No! I'm not gonna give a chance on letting you get hurt!"

"Huh?" _InuYasha..._

The half breed stepped closer to her until he was 12 inches away. "Kagome, I don't want you to be in danger. I don't want you to die. I need you. I can't...let that happen to you."

"InuYasha...."


End file.
